It is well known to provide protective covers for the striking heads of golf clubs, particularly for "irons" to prevent damage to or by the club head. Such damage may occur, for example, by the clubs scratching or banging together. However, while various types of iron covers are known, there is a need for an improved iron cover due to the drawbacks and disadvantages of the known iron covers as discussed below.
For example, in British Patent No. 1,397,252 issued to Hallam, one type of known golf iron cover is disclosed. This type of cover comprises a pouch made of leather or leather grained PVC secured together by stitching and having an opening for the introduction of an iron head. A flap having a fastener (e.g., a fastener such as the type sold under the trademark VELCRO) so that the flap can be folded back around the heel of the head and shaft of the iron and across the pouch to secure the cover to the iron. The need for a flap to secure the cover to the iron is undesirable in that it is inconvenient to use. Specifically, in order to ensure that the cover does not fall off the iron, the user must remember to secure the flap. Even if the flap is secured by the user it may accidently become unsecured enabling the cover to accidently fall off. Additionally, when the user desires to use the iron, the flap must be detached before the cover can be removed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,593,769 issued to Spears, also discloses a golf club iron cover which requires a fastening means to secure the cover to the club. In this patent, a tab is provided which wraps around the portion of the club which adjoins the shaft. This structure is undesirable for reasons similar to those stated with respect to Hallam.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,426,815 issued to Ashlin et al., discloses a golf club cover having a casing made of a layered material comprising woven nylon as an outer material and expanded vinyl as an inner material. While this type of cover avoids an additional flap or tab as used in Hallam and Spears, this cover nevertheless requires a fastening means. This cover uses a fastener, (e.g. a fastener such as the type sold under the trademark VELCRO) to close the opening to secure the cover to the club. British Patent No. 2,133,700 issued to Harrison, discloses a similar type of cover. While Ashlin and Harrison may be an improvement over the covers requiring an additional flap or tab, they still require a securing means which, if accidently unfastened, can enable the cover to fall off and become lost. Additionally, this type of cover requires additional effort by the user in covering and uncovering the clubs each time a club is used.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,478,799 issued to Hoyt, Jr., discloses a one-piece slip-over cover having no fastening means and which is made from plastic (e.g. PVC or polyethylene). This overcomes the drawback of using a fastener. However, with these types of covers, the cover is shaped to fit a particular type of club. Since the various irons of a set of golf clubs have different sizes, a particular cover can only be used with a particular club. Moreover, the use of plastic for a head cover is disadvantageous. During particularly warm weather the cover expands and can accidently slip off of the club. During cold weather, plastic has a tendency to become brittle and crack, especially if impacted by other clubs. Therefore, the use of plastic as a material for iron covers is undesirable.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,971,126 issued to Borenstein, also discloses a plastic golf club cover and suffers from similar drawbacks as those mentioned above with respect to the Hoyt patent. Additionally, the Hoyt and Borenstein patents both require openings or grooves to enable the iron to be inserted into the cover due to the rigidity of the plastic. This also a drawback in that it enables water or other substances to contact the club head. Therefore, a secure, watertight covering of the head is not provided by these covers.
In view of the foregoing, it is readily apparent that the prior art iron covers have various drawbacks which are obviously undesirable.